deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yandere-Chan VS Chara
Description: Yandere-Chan: '''The sociopathic stalker of Academia High '''Chara: '''The psychopathic killer of the Underground Intro: Yandere-Chan: Name: '''Abilities: At the start of the game, Yandere-chan is very weak, as she has not honed any skills. However, Yandere-chan has a great amount of stamina, as she can run indefinitely and is quicker than other students. She also has the strength to take down a student in one hit and move heavy dumpsters, which can be filled with trash and a corpse, without getting tired. If Yandere-chan reads enough manga volumes, then she is able to seduce males and females, or become numb enough that her sanity hardly decreases when killing students. She can also take classes to learn how to tranquilize a student, become stronger, run even faster, take down a teacher, and more upcoming abilities when the rest of the classes are implemented. Yandere-chan somehow knows how to mindbreak a student in at least 40 hours. By the end of the game, Yandere-chan will be extremely strong, as she has unlocked all skills available. Because of this, only a yandere girl with supernatural powers could defeat Yandere-chan at this point.25 Yandere-chan will be able to kill almost any NPC she comes across.26 However, there may be some exceptions to this. When police are added, Yandere-chan can't kill them because if they started dying then the school would have to be closed.27 Like other video game characters, Yandere-chan currently has an unrealistically large inventory. Although she can only conceal three weapons, she can still simultaneously carry around fifteen manga novels, twelve cassette tapes, a bottle of tranquilizer, an answer sheet, a bottle of poison, Saki Miyu's bra, a modified uniform, a pack of cigarettes, her phone, and notes. YandereDev has stated that it's just one of those video game instances where some items take up space and others don't really matter.28 The player will eventually be able to view her inventory.29 Yandere-chan is impressive because when a yandere has someone to protect, they will become capable of almost anything.30 She will not have any supernatural powers other than Yandere Vision, but even then her Yandere Vision is essentially just keen senses.31 As of the April 15th, 2016 Build, Yandere-chan's giggle now attracts the attention of other students, causing them to follow the noise to its source. As of the August 15th, 2016 Build, Yandere-chan can now kill teachers. In the same build, YandereDev implemented the "Sanity-based Killing Animation" for Yandere-chan. In June 2016, YandereDev pitched the idea of adding Yakuza-style hand-to-hand combat with the rivals in the future and final game, but the idea was scrapped. However, YandereDev still thinks that a hand-to-hand combat system could have an appropriate place in Yandere Simulator if the player pursues an elimination method that would result in a one-on-one duel with a rival.32 Chara Dreemur: * Name: Chara Dreemur, (first) name dependant on what the player names them. The "Dreemurr" part of the name comes from being adopted by Asgore and Toriel. * Gender: Left ambiguous * Occupation: The Fallen Child, aba tract manifestation of "DetermI nation". Powers and Abilities Edit * Likely very high in terms of intelligence, and good at manipulation. * Able to possess beings with enough determination and level of violence * 4th Wall Awareness * Reality Warping * Acausal (Chara was unaffected when they destroyed the game. The game contains the timeline that Chara used to exist in, so if Chara wasn't Acausal, they would take themselves out too). * Soul Manipulation (Stole the player's soul, whether they liked it or not) * True Form is completely Incorporeal (Was able to come right back into existence from nonexistence after Frisk entered the Underground) * Reliant Immortality by virtue of being a Concept: Chara will continue to exist as long as the thing it embodies (The desire to kill) continues to exist. * Being the concept of the player's continuing will and drive to kill to gain more and more stats, they are extremely difficult to kill. ("Every time a number increases, that feeling... That's me.") * Omnipresent: After they reach "their absolute", they then infect every single subsequent timeline, able to possess Frisk as they desire, and still existed even after they destroyed the game. * Psychopath: The moral opposite of the merciful Frisk, Chara hates humanity and monsters alike and will slaughter anything that stands in their way without any remorse or mercy (literally), because Chara embodies the desire to kill and hurt others Weapons Edit * Real Knife: Implied to belong to Chara, this knife is very powerful, having a stat of 99 atk. This weapon is able to destroy the entire game in one single strike. * The Locket: Also implied to belong to the Fallen Child, this item grants a 99 def stat. Determination Edit * A Power that allows SOULs to persist after death. Such a power is normally possessed by humans, and usually, if a monster try to acquire high concentrations of it, they will melt. * In Undertale, Determination is more than just an aspect of someone's personality. It can even strengthen a Determined SOUL, moreso if even more Determined. * The only known monster to naturally possess this ability is Undyne. * However, a SOULless being is able to gain the will to survive if it obtains Determination. Prime example is Flowey. * Beings with the highest determination are granted the ability to SAVE. SAVE and LOAD Edit * Chara is able to SAVE and LOAD files and overwrite them. * These SAVEs are entire timelines. * This ability allows the user to manipulate timelines. * Is exclusive to the one with the highest determination (When Frisk entered the Underground, Flowey's ability to SAVE in his normal form was lost). * The Ability to SAVE and LOAD makes Chara a very difficult to defeat opponent, even with just their corporeal body. Feats Edit * Destroyed / Reset the entire game in one hit (with or without Frisk's Soul) After the Genocide Route, he infects every timeline after that, and can only be rid of if you alter the Game Files. This move is similar to a True Reset, except with one exception (They infect every single timeline after the "True Reset" after Frisk lended them their SOUL, and this is the only reason the True Reset is unable to affect them) ** Upon relaunching the game after Chara destroyed the world, the game now only has a black screen with the sound of howling wind. The inputs do nothing here. There are no menus. No buttons, nothing. The world is no more. ** Sans has hinted at Chara being a timeline destroying terror. ** woah, you look REALLY pissed off... heheheh... did i getcha? well, if you came back anyway... i guess that means we never really WERE friends, huh? heh. don't tell that to the other sans-es, okay? ** After 10 minutes of waiting on the blank screen, Chara notes the player's return to the game, showing that their completely unaffected by their own attack. * While possessing Frisk, Chara is able to effortlessly curbstomp nearly every monster they come across (this includes even Asgore). The only monsters that even stood a chance to them were Sans and Undyne the Undying. *** Killed Flowey without any effort (though he was in his normal form, not the photoshop one) * Only one direct strike from Chara is seen in-game, which deals an immeasured amount of damage (Somewhere beyond 9^112) to a human soul (which, in game, equates to the souls of every monster in the underground combined) meaning Chara would be able to directly kill Omega Flowey, Undyne the Undying and Asgore all in one single strike. * After they reach their "absolute", they no longer need a body to possess. * Returned to existence after years of not existing due to Frisk's entrance into The Underground. * After the Genocide Route ends, and Chara takes Frisk's soul, Chara now has the might of two human SOULs, their's, and Frisk's, possibly more. Weaknesses Edit * They need someone who has a strong enough determination as well as sufficient capability for violence in order to surface, and before they could actually manifest physically, they needed a host until they could reach a sufficient enough power. * Chara requires an indomitable capacity for apathy and harm in order to manifest properly What level is Chara? Multiversal? Universal+? Edit Almost as hotly debated than the famous "i can blow away the whole solar system!" statement by Cell is whatever level Chara is on. Usually, it ranges between just Universal+ (A single timeline) to Multiversal (10^500 timelines/universes), and it is quite a controversial issue in VS Debating. There are others who will argue for other levels, such as Multiversal+, but Universal+ and Multiversal are the most common. Chara's scaling will also determine Flowey's (Omega form) scaling, considering Flowey is more powerful than Chara. Arguments for Chara being Universal+: * There isn't much saying that Chara affected all those other timelines, just the one that we saw. One argument is that Sans talks about multiple timelines, but a lot of it just seems to be referring to the SAVE/LOAD ability. * What if the game being wiped is more of a symbolic gesture from the developer(s)? * When Sans says that Chara will just continue to devour more and more timelines, he never bothered to state exactly how much, and it could just imply them destroying them one by one, albeit extremely quickly. * There is still wind howling after Chara does their attack. However, it's likely the wind howling was only for dramatic effect. Arguments for Chara being Multiversal: * Chara destroyed the game, and the game contains (an unspecified number of, but presumably many) timelines. * However, when Sans says "you'll keep consuming timelines over and over, until... well. hey...", ''he says it in plural form. * Rather than saying that they'll erase this timeline, they say that they'll erase this World. * After the first Genocide Ending, no subsequent timeline is free of Chara. * There is nothing left after the game is destroyed, and the player can't make any new timelines (SAVES) due to that. There is only an empty void. In order to actually even return to the game, the player must give their SOUL to Chara. * Asriel, while not that impressive feat wise compared to Omega Flowey and Chara, still dwarf both of them by literally an infinite amount. During that battle, ''he consumes the current timeline, though there still seems to be stuff left (the rainbow background), in spite of the Omega Flowey fight consisting of an empty void, and Chara, after destroying the game, leaving an empty void as well. In addition, when Asriel was going all out, theirmere prescence was destroying "The World." There was nothing but an empty void at that point, as Frisk was not only unable to access previous timelines, but completely unable to create any new ones, which likely means "The World" refers to the Multiverse. Chara also refers to "The World" when they talk to The Player in a similar way to how The World was described in the Asriel fight. Pre-Fight: DEATHBATTLE: Analysis: Teaser: B: Next time on ''Death Battle!...'' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year